


New Roommates

by beanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Roommates, Twenty One Pilots Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfic/pseuds/beanfic
Summary: Today was the day that Sav was moving in with her new roommates, Tyler, Josh, Mark and Brad, that she happened to meet on craigslist. What is going to happen when she starts to have feelings for one of her roommates? Will she follow her heart or follow her brain?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I glanced up from the marble sink to look at myself in the toothpaste-stained mirror in front of me. This was going to be the last time I ever looked at myself in this crappy motel-like apartment that I had been sharing with a cousin and an aunt of mine. 

I had just moved to Ohio about a month ago - all the way from Portland, Oregon - with my Mom and we ended up moving in with my Mom’s sister and daughter. I shouldn’t be complaining about their apartment, but I am definitely not upset about moving out. Even if my Mom doesn’t want me to, but it was about time I grew up and moved out! I am a 23-year-old anyways.

Today I was finally moving in with my new roommates that I had found on craigslist. Yes, you heard that right. Craigslist. My mom wasn’t very happy either when I told her, but it was the best I could do with the budget I had. I was desperate to get away from my overbearing mom.

Their craigslist ad didn’t seem too sketchy either! It was three boys all around my age, two musicians and a videographer. It seemed like a good fit for me being an amateur photographer. The pictures of the apartment also seemed very nice. Much nicer than our current living situation. 

I think my mom was happy to be moving out of my Aunt’s home as well, even though she is moving with her Mom, but that is because my Grandmother is not doing the best healthwise. That was the reason why we moved out here to Ohio actually. My Aunt told my Mom that she was done with “taking care of my grandmother by herself”, and because my Mom is a very caring person we packed up and headed out to the wonderful state of Ohio. 

It’s not like Ohio is a bad place. I have been here multiple times because my family was based here on my Mom’s side, but Portland has always been home for me. It was where my Dad had grown up, and we would always go hiking together, but unfortunately, he had passed away from cancer when I was in middle school, so it has just been my Mom and me since then. Now that I am 23, I am ready to grow up and move on with my life as an independent woman!

“You can do this Sav,” I whispered to myself as I narrowed my eyes towards the brown-haired girl in the mirror staring back at me. My hair was tied half up with a black scrunchie and I wasn’t wearing any face makeup besides for some eyebrow product and mascara.

I usually didn’t give myself pep talks in the mirror, but this certain life event required one. I never thought that I would be moving out and moving in with strangers in a state you had just moved to, but I guess there is a first for everything?

I thought back to the first time I had met the boys. They invited me to a pizza parlor that was right down their street, and I was not really expecting them to look like what they did. When I saw the names Tyler, Josh and Mark on the ad I was expecting some jock looking guys but instead it was three guys who were some of the nicest human beings I had ever met. 

I remembered that Tyler had shaken my hand first and introduced everyone else. He rubbed me as sort of the leader of the trio. Mark seemed like the funny one, and Josh was quieter. He definitely was the cutest out of all of them, but I already told myself that I am not going to fall for any of these men. They were my roommates. Potential friends. Not a potential romantic interest. 

“Ready to head out?” my Mom’s high pitched voice called out from the bathroom door. 

“Just a second!” I looked back up at myself. I focused on my hazel eyes for a brief second before turning away and grabbing my bag that was filled with all my toiletries and bathroom goodies. My Mom was standing on the outside of the bathroom door with my three suitcases. One was filled with my clothes, the other filled with my blankets and trinkets, the last one was filled with anything else that wasn’t too breakable and didn’t fit into one of the boxes.

The nice thing about moving into an apartment that already has people living in it is that all I need is my bedroom and bathroom stuff since they have everything else! It was much easier to do this compared to first packing up an entire house when I moved to Portland.

The car ride over to the apartment was awkwardly quiet. I sat in the passenger seat with my Mom in the drivers. I looked out the window and counted the number of trees I saw. There were 32 until we turned into the apartment complex. It wasn’t too far away, which was nice, I suppose. 

Fortunately, their apartment was on the top level so we did not have to listen to any footsteps above our heads, and the three-level of staircases weren’t too bad either. I opened the car door once my mom had parked and stretched a little before grabbing my suitcases and a couple of boxes from the car. A moving truck was coming in about twenty minutes with my all my bedroom furniture and other various boxes that could not fit in the car. 

“Sav!” a familiar voice called out from above me. I squinted and looked up to see Tyler leaning over the railing on their small balcony. 

“Hey, Tyler!” I waved back.

“Mark and I will be down in just a second to help you!” He turned around and vanished. I looked over at my mom to see her reaction to seeing Tyler for the first time and she just smiled. 

“He seems very nice!”

“He is! All of them are! I told you I was going to be fine.”

“I know, but you are all I have so of course I worry!” She leaned over to give me a small one-armed side hug. The sound of footsteps rushing down the metal stairs became louder and louder until the two boys were standing in front of you. 

“Mark! Tyler! This is my mom,” I introduced them all and watched as my mom shook their hands carefully. I finished grabbing my items from the car while they exchanged some typical adult conversation.

“Well, I guess this is it! Are you sure you don’t need my help?” My mom asked and I nodded.

“They can help me once the movers get here! I promise I will be okay. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, I love you!”

“I love you too, Mom.” I wrapped my arms around her one last time before she headed out. It was weird officially moving out. I was going to miss my mom, but I know this was going to be really good for me. 

“Here, I can carry these two boxes if you get those two suitcases,” Mark told Tyler. They started heading up the stairs and I followed behind. 

“Thank you for helping me!” 

“Of course! We are here whenever you need it!” Mark called back.

“Oh! I need to introduce you to Kae!” Tyler turned around and gave me a wink.

“Who is Kae?”

“His girlfriend,” Mark answered for him.

“Partner. Their pronouns are they/them so if you could try your best to respect that, it would be awesome because apparently somebody can’t!” Tyler glared up at Mark who was stopped on a step to take a breather.

“Sorry! I’m getting better I promise! But they’re the coolest, I bet you will get along with them!” Mark explained. I got nervous about meeting somebody for the first time, but maybe it would also be nice to have another friend that wasn’t somebody I live with. 

“Why is Josh not helping?” I asked.

“I think he was taking a nap, he was out pretty late last night.”

“Yeah, partying,” Tyler interrupted.

“He parties a lot,” Mark explained. 

“Y/N!” sang a cheerful voice from the door to the apartment. Kae stood in the doorframe smiling and waving down to me. “I’m so glad I get to finally meet you!” 

“Hi Kae!” Once I got to the top of the stairs I placed my bags down and smiled towards them. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Thank you for asking first, yes of course!” Kae’s arms wrapped around mine as we embraced. 

“Not gonna lie, I already feel so much more comfortable even though I have known you for, what two seconds?” I admitted. 

“They have that impact,” Tyler added on, meeting you at the top of the stairs. Kae smiled sheepishly. 

“I heard that you are fairly new to Columbus so I decided that I will take you to all the coolest spots!!” Kae clapped their hands excitedly. They opened the door all the way so I could bring my bags in. 

The apartment opened up straight into the living room. There was one long gray couch facing a decent-sized television. There were also two blue beanbags on the ground. Behind the couch was the kitchen table. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a rectangular wooden table. 

Behind the table on one side was the sliding glass doors to the small balcony. There were two planters out there filled with various succulents. On the other side of the kitchen table was the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, and not the cleanest, but it was still better than the previous kitchen I had been forced to cook in. There were stools next to the counter which looked like they were made DIY, or fixed up, who knows. 

There were two hallways both with two bedrooms. Tyler and Mark’s bedrooms were down the left hallway, while mine was down the right hallway from the front door. My room was right across Josh’s, and I had to share a bathroom with him. 

Josh didn’t seem like a bad person to have as a bedroom neighbor. 

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt strange right as I stepped foot into my new bedroom. It was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I have officially moved out and moved in with strangers I met off the internet. 

My suitcases sat in front of me. It seemed as if they were mocking me. I knew I should start unpacking but I could slowly feel myself getting more and more anxious. I stood up from the bed that the movers had installed and stretched my arms. Maybe if I had some company I would be able to unpack quicker and stay motivated. 

I opened my bedroom door and peeked my head out. I could hear Kae’s voice in the kitchen, and that was exactly who I needed to help me. Usually, I felt anxious around people who I do not know, but they made me feel so comfortable, it was nice. 

“Hey Kae! Do you want to help me unpack? I felt like it could be an easy bonding experience,” I joked as I walked into the kitchen.

“Hell yeah!” They stood up from the stool and walked back to my bedroom with me. 

The next hour was spent with me explaining my past to Kae while folding, hanging, and putting away clothes. Kae was easy to talk too, but I also wanted to know more about them. 

“Looks like the clothes are all done!” Kae announced. I nodded and held my hand up for a high five. 

“Let’s make my bed next since I need to sleep in that tonight,” I chuckled. Kae and I grabbed both ends of the black sheets and tucked them over the mattress. 

“This comforter is so pretty!”

“Thank you! My mom got it for me as a moving out gift!” I smiled. The black and white striped comforter matched well with the white furniture that I had picked out. The colors I chose for the room were black, white, and rose gold! 

“This blanket is so soft,” Kae wrapped her body with a fluffy rose gold blanket you had found at target. 

“Right?”

“I think I might steal this.”

“Maybe I will just have to buy you your own!” I giggled.

“I can just buy myself one! Target trip!” Kae clapped excitedly once again. 

“Yes! I love target! That is where I got most of my rose gold decorations to go on my dresser and desk!” 

“I love it! Your room is so cute.”

“Thank you, Kae!” 

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation that we were having. I went over and opened it up to reveal Tyler. 

“Kae don’t you have work at 6?”

“Oh fuck!” they screamed. “I lost track of time! Sorry, Y/N, but I’ll be over lots!!” I waved goodbye to Kae who rushed out of my room. Tyler shut the door leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. I continued unpacking tiny nick-nacks that had sentimental value. Small, nostalgic memories flooded my brain everytime I picked up an item. 

I missed Oregon. I missed the trees, the rainstorms, the beach, the mountains. Columbus isn’t bad, it’s just not the same. 

The smell of a seasoned chicken being cooked in the oven wafted into my room, filling my nostrils. My mouth started to water, and my stomach began to rumble. I had such a hectic day that I really didn’t eat that much. I was starving. 

I opened the door and was greeted by Josh also coming out of his bedroom. His eyes matched with mine and we both just awkwardly stared at each other for a second too long. 

“Hey, Sav,” Josh broke the eye contact as he looked away. I blinked a few times. Why was that such an awkward encounter? 

“Hey, Josh. Why didn’t you help me move in?” I asked with a hint of sarcasm to my tone of voice so he knew that I wasn’t actually upset. I even crossed my arms and leaned into my hip for added effect. 

“As the boys probably told you I was busy!”

“They said you were taking a nap?”

“Yeah, busy taking a fat nap.”

I rolled my eyes and walked away towards the scent of dinner. My heart started to speed up as I realized this would be my first dinner at my new apartment with my new roommates. 

“Hey, Sav! Good morning, Josh!” Mark teased as we both sat down at the counter. He was wearing an apron that had ‘Chef Mark” embroidered into it

“It smells delicious!” 

“Thank you! We are having rosemary lemon pepper chicken, asparagus, and mashed potatoes! It should be done in about five minuted and then you can help yourself!” Mark explained. 

I smiled towards him before turning around to see what Tyler was up to. He was sitting on the couch heavily involved in a Mario kart race. 

“Does he usually play alone?” I turned back around asking Mark and Josh, not wanting to disrupt Tyler.

“Usually when I am cooking, or when Josh is busy.” Mark put air quotes around the word busy. 

“Shuddup,” Josh mumbled. He was busy on his phone and I took a peek over. I recognized the app almost immediately. 

“You’re on tinder?” I practically laughed in his face. 

“Jesus,” Josh locked his phone and glanced up at me. “Why yes I am.”

“For some reason that surprises me.”

“Why?” Josh furrowed his brow.

“I don’t know, I feel like you could just find dates naturally.”

“Because I am naturally handsome?” Josh winked. 

“No,” I rolled my eyes once again. I quickly looked away from Josh once I started to feel my cheeks get warm. There was no way I was letting Josh see me getting flustered. Even though I did think he was naturally handsome and pretty, and cute. I had to stop. He was my roommate. 

“Dinner is ready!” Mark called out. I stood up from the stool and followed behind Josh. Tyler slowly made his way over to the kitchen from the couch.

“How is Mario kart going?” I asked him.

“Not too well, I keep on getting third and I am no third placer.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Josh laughed as he scooped a pile of potatoes onto his plate.

“You lose to me literally every single time we play, Josh. You have no place to talk.”

“I’m not as bad as Mark though.”

Mark looked up from his own plate with his mouth wide open, “You guys are just rude.”

I softly laughed to myself as the boys continued to bicker. It was probably going to be something I need to get used to. I grabbed a few pieces of chicken, asparagus, and a scoopful of mashed potatoes, it looked and smelled delicious. 

I noticed that all the boys hurried over to the couch with Josh and Mark planting down on the bean bags. I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to sit, as I wasn’t fully comfortable eating on a couch so I decided to walk over to the kitchen table. 

“Sav!” Tyler yelled as he turned around. “Come sit with us!” 

I smiled, “Okay.” I took a few deep breaths as I shuffled over and sat on the far left of the couch next to Tyler. The couch made a pfft sound as I lowered down into the cushions. 

“So, Sav, let’s use this as a bonding experience! Tell us more about yourself!” Mark asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders as I finished chewing a piece of chicken that I had in my mouth. “I don’t really know what you guys even want to know! I’m not interesting.”

“Let’s start why you moved to Ohio! You mentioned something about your grandma?”

“Oh yeah.” I rubbed my arm. “My grandma isn’t doing too well, she has stage 3 breast cancer, and my mom felt guilty that she was all the way in Oregon and not here helping her own mom.”

“So it’s your mom’s mom?” Tyler clarified.

I nodded, “Yeah, it’s just me and my mom. My Dad passed away when I was 11 from Leukemia.”

“I’m so sorry, Sav, I had no idea,” Tyler said softly. 

“That must have been really hard,” Josh chimed in. He looked up at me with his large chocolate eyes and I found myself getting lost in them. 

“It’s okay, it was such a long time ago but I still have those days where I miss him a lot.” I looked down at my plate, not wanting to be caught staring into Josh’s eyes. I don’t know what it is about him, but he just mesmerizes me when I look at him. 

“Let’s change the subject to something happier! You graduated college right?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, from Portland State University! I majored in Psychology but I can’t really do anything with that degree unless I go back to school for a masters program which is why I am hoping to make extra money from the photography job I found.”

“You already have a photography job?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah! I had an interview about a month ago, and I just found out last week I was hired!”

“What is it exactly?” Mark questioned. He was a videographer himself so he was also familiar with cameras. I was actually hoping he could give me some camera tips.

“I’m working with the Olentangy Local School District with photographing their sporting events!”

“That’s where my Mom worked!” Tyler laughed.

“Just sporting events?” Josh looked up from his meal with his left eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, why?”

“What about the band? Theatre? Choir? The arts?”

“That’s true,” Tyler agreed. 

“The sports are just more important I guess,” I shrugged and smirked over at Josh. “Plus I don’t get to choose what I photograph.”

“I think that’s exciting! I knew you liked to take pictures but I didn’t realize you were a photographer,” Mark announced.

“I wouldn’t call me a photographer, but thank you!”

“Can we see some of the photos that you have taken?” Josh asked. I was surprised that he wanted to see them out of all the boys, but it made me excited. 

“Sure, I have some of my favorites saved on my phone.” I pulled out my phone and opened it up to the album titles ‘favs’. I clicked on the first photo, which happened to be of the sunset at a beach with a couple holding hands. I handed my phone over to Josh and Tyler and Mark were quick to look over his shoulder.

“Sav, these are amazing!” Mark said.

I smiled, “Thank you!” It means a lot coming from Mark since he was really into cameras and all that sort of stuff. I still consider myself to be new to the photography world.

“Yeah, you’re super talented,” Josh whispered as he handed me the phone back. His fingers brushed against mine as I grabbed my phone. I quickly shoved my phone back into my sweatshirt pocket and looked away. A shiver ran down my spine.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with the sound of a coffee grinder going off in the kitchen. It sounded like an airplane taking off, but almost ten times louder. No one warned me about this rude awakening, but I am sure I will get used to it. 

My phone which was hooked up to my charger lit up as I picked it up. I had two text messages from my friend Nicole, who lived back in Oregon. 

**Nicole:** _how was moving in? I want to see the room!_

 **Nicole:** _actually, call me later when I get off work and we can catch up!_

I missed Nicole so I was definitely going to take her up on that offer. She and I met in high school and we ended up going to different colleges, but we still stayed close. She went to nursing school and works as an ER nurse. 

As I stood up out of my bed and stretched, I realized how badly I was in need of a shower. I started to feel a little anxious about taking my first shower in the new apartment. Everything should be fine as long as I locked the door.

I grabbed the clothes that I was going to change into and headed into the bathroom. The shower had a green shower curtain which was pretty ugly. It was moss green too. Maybe Josh would allow me to redecorate the bathroom a little bit. 

I took a pretty quick shower, as I didn’t want to make the water bill any higher than it needed to be since I would be paying for a quarter of it. Once I hopped out of the shower and dried off, I braided my wet hair and threw on a pair of athletic shorts and a sweatshirt.

I could hear laughter coming from the hallway, and I recognized Kae’s voice. I instantly got excited knowing that they were over again. I could definitely tell that we were going to become good friends, hopefully. 

“Sav!” Mark announced as I walked into the living room. There were two bowls of popcorn on the table with Josh, Mark, Tyler, and Kae sitting around it watching a movie.

“Hey, sorry I woke up so late!”

“Don’t worry about it! We are just having a movie day if you want to join us?” Tyler waved me over to sit down next to Kae.

“I would love too! What movie are we watching?”

“We haven’t really decided yet,” Josh mumbled. He held the remote in his hand and he clicked through different movie titles. “It would help if someone suggested something!”

“I love your sweatshirt!” Kae whispered as I sat down next to them.

“Thank you!” I smiled and they smiled back. They really were the sweetest.

“Wait!” Tyler shouted. “Let’s watch the first Iron Man!”

“Hell yeah!” Kae added. Josh nodded and looked over to Mark and me for approval. Mark gave him a thumbs up and I nodded. I never had seen Iron Man, but I don’t think I was going to mention that to them. 

Six bathroom breaks later, and multiple refills on Coke Zero’s, we all finally got through the movie. I really enjoyed it, and I ended up getting into a long conversation about the entire Marvel cinematic universe with Kae and Tyler once the movie ended.

“We literally watched them all, again, like a few months ago! We watched one almost every night!” Tyler explained. 

“I can’t wait to teach you all about the different characters! You still have so many to meet!” Kae added.

“I’m excited! I’m glad I have you two!”

“I’m so happy that the boys got a girl roommate because there is too much testosterone in my life, and I needed a solid girlfriend!”

You smiled at Kae, “Yeah, I get that!”

“You could become friends with the girls that Josh brings over, you know,” Mark chuckled. Josh shot his head up and glared over at Mark. The tips of his ears turned a shade of red. 

“I can’t do that because it’s a different girl every time, and he never sees them again,” Kae snapped back.

“Roasted!” Tyler stood up and shouted in Josh’s face. Kae looked over at me and winked. I couldn’t help but laugh at the subtle roast Kae just threw at Josh. I knew Josh had lots of tinder dates, but I didn’t realize how big of a joke it was to all of them. 

It made me feel uneasy too, I wasn’t quite sure why either. I guess I never really understood one night stands, but that doesn’t mean it is a bad thing! Just a different lifestyle than mine. 

“Leave poor Josh alone!” I giggled.

“Don’t take his side! Take our side!” Kae shouted but I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled over at Josh who mouthed a “thank you” over to me.

“I need to stand up for my bedroom neighbor!”

“Exactly!” Josh agreed and reached over to give me a high five. His eyes crinkled as his lips turned up into a smile. Butterflies went crazy in my tummy. 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I finished unpacking my room entirely and decorated it with small decorations I had picked up on a small target trip with Kae and Tyler. Tyler drove and as he passed by anything remotely significant Kae would point it out and explain a certain memory that was connected to it. 

Apparently, the Red Robin that was next to the target happened to be where Tyler took Kae on their first official date together, and they both ordered chicken fingers without knowing it was each other’s favorite meal. 

I had some spaghetti that Mark had whipped up for dinner, and it was starting to get late which meant it was almost time to call Nicole. I was still getting used to the time difference, but she got off work at 7 so she should be ready. I texted her just to make sure.

Once she responded that she was off work I dialed her number and put my phone on speaker. I was busy coloring in a mandala.

“Hey, Sav!” Nicole answered cheerfully.

“Hey! How was work?”

“It was good, not too hectic which was good! I’m tired though.”

“I won’t keep you long so you can get some sleep.” 

“It’s okay! I want to hear all about the apartment! How are the boys?” Her voice lowered in the last part as if she didn’t want anybody to hear.

“The apartment is actually pretty nice! My room is pretty big, they have a nice TV, and I already made a friend! Their name is Kae and they are dating Tyler. They have been showing me around.”

“That sounds awesome!! Tell me more about the boys.”

“Well, there is Mark, he cooks a lot and he is also into photography!”

“That’s awesome! You should take photos with him.”

“He actually is more into videography, but I am definitely going to have him help me with navigating fancier cameras!”

“Which one was the cute one you were mentioning to me?”

“That’s Josh. His room is actually right across from mine, and yeah he is really cute.”

“Like really cute?”

I smiled stupidly down at the paper I was coloring on, “Really really cute. He has these freckles all over, curly brown hair, and the cutest smile ever!”

“You’re falling hard.”

“Nicole, I know, but I need to stop! He is my roommate and I’ve seen all those movies. It never ends up well! Plus he is really into flings and hookups.”

“He is into hookups? I thought you said he was sweet?”

“Nicole, just because he likes to bang doesn’t mean he can’t be sweet,” I laughed.

“True! Well, good luck with that! I really need to go but I’ll call you later this week! Text me though!”

“Okay! Goodnight!”

“Night, bye Sav!”

I hung up my phone and closed my adult coloring book. It was such an odd term. Adult coloring book. Why can’t it just be a coloring book? My mind raced about the conversation and Josh as I got ready for bed. 

Nicole was right. I was falling hard.

******


	4. Chapter 4

“Sav!” Josh’s voice called out as he knocked on my door. I slowly opened my eyes as I woke from a deep slumber. 

“What?” I mumbled, closing my eyes once again.

“Time to wake up! Get dressed and come to the kitchen!”

“Why?” I turned over and checked the time on my phone. 

8:27. Way too early for a Saturday morning. 

“Just do it, and don’t ask questions! If you don’t come out in ten minutes then I will go get Tyler and Mark to drag you out.”

“Okay!” I shouted back. I listened as Josh’s footsteps got further away. I stretched my arms and made sure to pop and crack all the necessary joints to start the day. 

I threw on a pair of Adidas sweatpants and a black t-shirt. My hair quickly got thrown into a messy bun and I shuffled out to the kitchen. 

“Happy first week of living with us!” the boys cheered in unison as I turned the corner into the kitchen. I jumped as I was not expecting them all to shout at me this early in the morning.

“I made us waffles!” Mark smiled down at the plate that was piled high with a stack of fluffy waffles. There were bowls of different fruit next to it, along with a bottle of whipped cream.

“What is this all for?” I nervously laughed.

“To celebrate that you have been living with us for officially a week now!” Tyler explained. 

“This is kind of odd, but I will never pass up waffles!” I sat down on a stool and plopped a waffle down on a plate. They were still warm. “Thank you, guys!”

“Of course! Nothing but the best for the best roomie!” Mark teased. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I’m surprised you’re actually awake,” Josh noted. I glared over at him and crinkled my nose as I took a bite out of my waffle. 

“I didn’t feel like being dragged out of bed this morning.”

“Fair enough.”

“So, Sav, now that you have been living here for a week, what are some of your favorite memories?” Tyler asked with a mouthful of strawberries.

“My favorite memories?” I pondered for a second while the boys shoveled waffles down their throats. “The first one that comes to mind is when we all played rage cage a few days ago.”

“Rage cage?” Josh asked and I nodded.

“I never really played drinking games with my friend back at home and it was really fun! Especially seeing you guys tipsy! Plus Kae was a good supervisor.”

“We need to get Kae to play, but I can drink for them!” Mark said.

Tyler shook his head, “Have you seen them throw a ping pong ball? You would get drunk so fast.”

“Hey! Don’t roast Kae when they aren’t even here to stand up for themselves.” I balled up my napkin and threw it at Tyler’s chest. 

“I’m just speaking the truth!” he giggled. 

“Another one of my favorite things about living here is having almost every meal cooked for me! Thank you chef mark.”

“My pleasure!” He pretended to curtsey. 

“How does your head feel?” Tyler asked Josh as he tossed some Tylenol in his mouth and washed it down with orange juice.

“I’m not as hungover as I thought I would be, and to be honest, I am surprised I was able to wake up this early.”

“You woke up with a hangover just to surprise me?” I asked, putting my hands on my heart and sarcastically acting flattered.

“It was because I wanted the waffles, obviously.”

“Sure,” I teased back. Josh gave my shoulder a little shove as he walked past me and went to sit on the couch. I smiled to myself and looked up at Tyler and Mark who were exchanging glances. 

Once I ended up finishing my plate of waffles and cleaned up, I headed back into my room to edit the photos I had taken at the football games from Friday night. I was really excited with how my photos turned out, and I was hoping to send some to the local newspapers and news sources for them to use. 

I continued to edit my photos, occasionally getting distracted by Pinterest and Tumblr, while I waited for Kae to come over. We were going to go thrift shopping in downtown Columbus this afternoon. Kae said that they knew of the best thrift shops with the best finds, and they mentioned there is this really chill coffee shop that we could stop at as well which sounded perfect since today was such an overcast day. 

“You ready!” My door flew open as Kae came rushing in and shouting at the top of their lungs.

“Holy shit!” I jumped out of my chair as they scared me. “You scared me!” 

“Ha!” they cackled. I turned around and grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them. It landed right into their stomach. “Ouch!”

“That’s what you get!”

“It’s not my fault you get scared easily!”

“Just give me one second to put my shoes on and then I’ll be ready to head out!” I said and Kae nodded. They left my room, probably to go talk to Tyler, and I quickly tied my vans and grabbed my coat.

“Welcome to my crib!” Kae joked as they opened the door to their Red Kia Forte. It smelled like fresh laundry. They plugged their phone into the aux cord and started to play a playlist which consisted of Panic!, Queen, Paramore, and the occasional Fall Out Boy song. 

“You have such a good music taste!” I complimented.

“Oh my gosh, really? I’m so self-conscious about it.”

“Why?”

“Having a boyfriend who is a musician makes you more aware of how others can be judgmental! But I am glad you like it!” They reached over and turned up the sound as Nicotine by Panic! blasted.

“Downtown Columbus is so pretty,” I said in awe as Kae found parking on the street.

“Have you been down here before?”

“LIke three or four times when I was younger and was visiting my grandma and aunt!”

“I love it down here!” Kae locked their car and started walking down the street. I followed close behind. We exchanged conversation about different movies we like, and hobbies that we both enjoyed while we looked in different thrift shops.

“I love this shirt!” I whispered to myself as I pulled out an old Death Cab for Cutie concert shirt. It was a little large but it was perfect because I enjoy oversized shirts.

“That’s awesome!” Kae said as they looked through jackets. “What do you think of this?” I turned around to see them holding up a vintage Levi’s denim jacket.

“Try it on!”

“Okay!” They slipped their arms through it and shrugged it on. It was a perfect fit. 

“It looks so good, you have to get it.”

“It’s so comfortable! I can also put some pins on the pocket right here,” they pointed to the pockets on the chest. It looked really good on them. 

“You get a jacket and I get a t-shirt!!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Kae and I headed over to the register to pay. My t-shirt ended up only being six dollars which was a huge steal. Kae’s denim jacket was thirty bucks, which is super good for a vintage Levi’s jacket.

We both ended up ordering the same exact thing at the coffee shop, and that was a mocha with whipped cream. We sat next to a window so we could look out and admire all the doggies that would pass by us. 

“Hey, Sav, can I ask you a question?” Kae took a sip of their drink and set it down in front of them.

“Sure!” I shifted in my chair as I anxiously awaited their question.

“Do you like Josh? Like, like like?” They whispered.

“What?” I nearly spat out the mocha that I had in my mouth. “Who told you? I mean, yes, i mean, no, what?”

“Sav! It’s okay! You don’t need to get flustered.” Kae giggled as they handed me a napkin to clean up the mocha.

“Yes, I might have a little crush on Josh, but why are you asking? Is it obvious? Did the boys mention something?”

“Yes, Tyler mentioned that he might have thought you and Josh were flirting so I decided to get to the bottom of things!”

“Josh and I flirting? Like he was flirting with me too? I never noticed that.”

“I don’t really notice it but I guess Mark and Tyler do! Nothing is wrong if you like him, Sav.”

“Yes, there is! He is my roommate. I can’t fall for my roommate, haven’t you seen those movies?”

“This is real life, unfortunately, but I don’t think there is anything bad about it. You can’t control your emotions!”

“That’s exactly what my other friend said to me,” I sighed. “I just don’t know if I even want to pursue these feelings because what if he doesn’t feel the same about me? He has so many girls over all the time anyways.”

“I suggest just continue living your life, and just become closer to him! Friends, roommates, or even more. Don’t force it and let it come naturally!” Kae wrapped their arms around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. 

“Thank you, Kae. It’s actually really nice to talk about it with someone who knows him, I feel a lot better now.”

The car ride back to the apartment was longer because of traffic so Kae decided to show me different car games they like to play. One was the original slug bug, but then they also showed me popeye and happy slappy. Popeye is when you punch the top of the roof anytime you see a car with only one headlight, and happy slappy is when you slap the other person when they spot a yellow car. 

“Ow!” I squealed as Kae’s fist came into contact with my shoulder.

“Happy slappy, yellow one!” they shouted. A yellow slug bug came passing us on the left side.

“You’re too good at this game,” I mumbled. I made sure to keep an eye out for any yellow car or slug bug the entire way home, but I ended up losing that time very badly. 

Once we got into the house we were welcomed by Tyler and Mark who were in the middle of an intense Mario kart race while Josh was busy reading a book on the couch. 

“We’re home!” Kae announced. “You like my jacket?” They did a 360 turn for the boys to see. 

“That’s sick!” Tyler said. “Dang it! You distracted me, Kae!”

“Sorry, but sometimes I am more important a game,” they snickered and headed over to sit next to Tyler. 

“Did you get anything?” Mark asked me and I nodded. 

“I found this old Death Cab for Cutie concert tee!” I pulled it out of the bag to show everybody.

“Did you buy that because you know it’s my favorite band?” Josh teased as he looked up from his book.

“Not everything is about you, Josh.” I crossed my arms and glared at him. “Do you even know how to read?”

“Yes, in fact, I do! This book is about-”

“I don’t really care.”

“Well, in that case,” Josh closed the book and chucked it at me, barely missing my shoulder.

“Joshua! What if that hit me?”

“Then I guess would have needed to call an ambulance, huh?”

“You’re so annoying!” I rolled my eyes and turned to Kae who was raising their eyebrows at me. They definitely had a point that Josh was flirting with me, but I knew better than to get my hopes up.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes snapped open as a thud from across the wall woke me up suddenly. I shifted in bed so that my phone was in reach and I touched the screen to wake it up. The time read 3:48 am.

Why was I awake at 4:00 in the morning? Why was there a thud across the hallway? Did it have to do something with the moaning that I was also hearing? Everything clicked at once as I realized what exactly I was hearing. 

Josh was definitely getting it on with one of his tinder dates and they were not being quiet and subtle at all. This wasn’t the first time this has happened either, but it has never been this loud. It was mostly Josh’s deep moans and grunts I could hear. 

I grabbed my headphones that were resting on my desk and placed them over my ears hoping that it would drown out the noise. Unfortunately, it did not work. I tried plugging the headphones in and turning on a loud song but the banging on the wall from the bed frame was still noticeable. 

This was getting out of hand, and I needed to do something about this. I angrily threw my blanket off of me and stomped out of bed and over to his room. The sounds were even louder now that I was standing in front of his door and I felt sick to my stomach.

I banged my fist against his door three solid times. I heard the frantic rustling of bed sheets and I stood there impatiently waiting. Josh eventually opened the door, only with a blanket wrapped around him, and he looked angry.

“What the fuck are you doing, Sav? It’s four in the morning.”

“Exactly, Josh. It’s four in the morning so I should be asleep, not awake because of the ungodly noises coming from your room. Now can you please fuck her quieter, or just go to bed?” I glared into Josh’s brown eyes, making sure not to break eye contact so that he knew I was serious. 

“Are you serious, Sav? This is my room and my private life!” he raised his voice.

“Joshua, I can hear you all the way across the hall, through the walls, and through my headphones!” I shouted back, not even worried about waking Tyler or Mark. He was getting me heated.

“It’s not my fault!”  
“Yes, it is! It’s like you aren’t even trying to be quiet. You’re so infuriating!” I placed my hands on my head as I stood there facing the sweaty, shirtless Josh.

“I’m infuriating? Think about getting cockblocked by your roommate!” Josh snapped back, throwing his arms up in anger resulting in the blanket that he had wrapped around him to fall down.

“Josh! What the hell!” I covered my eyes and stormed back to my room. That was definitely not what I wanted to see. I flinched as I heard Josh’s door slam shut. I felt a lump starts to form in my throat as I thought about what had just happened. 

I hated fighting with anybody, but I really despised fighting with Josh. I don’t even know why I was so upset. I guess it was understandable since he had woken me up, but it felt like my anger was fueled by jealousy, but why would I be jealous?

The image of naked Josh replayed in my bed and I stuffed my face into my pillow. I felt embarrassed and angry, and sad. These emotions swirled in my brain, and no matter what I tried to do I couldn’t stop seeing Josh. His sweaty chest, his muscles flexing, his v line as the blanket rested low on his hips. 

I needed to stop. This was my roommate. 

*********

I woke up the next morning with a headache. It took me quite a while to fall back asleep after the whole ordeal went on last night. I wasn’t even sure how I was going to face Josh in person today. I just hoped whoever he had over was already gone. 

Usually when Josh had someone over he would sleep in really late after they went home, so I had a pretty good feeling that I would be alright to go out and have breakfast without worrying about seeing him.

I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed out. The only other person who was out there was Tyler. He was drinking a Redbull and munching on a bowl of cheerios.

“Morning!” he said cheerfully.

“Goodmorning,” I said not so cheerfully. I opened up the fridge and looked for the leftover pizza I had saved for breakfast.

“How did you sleep?”

“Terrible.”

“Why?” Tyler asked. You turned around and looked at him.

“Do you really want to know?”

Tyler nodded him slowly, as if he was unsure about his answer, “Yes?”

“Josh woke me up at four in the morning because he was banging his tinder date way too loudly.”

“Oh that’s so gross, I’m sorry, Sav.”

“It’s fine, Ty. I’m over it but now I am so embarrassed and I ended up seeing him naked and I just don’t know if I can ever face him again.” 

“Josh is a forgiving guy, I’m sure you two can work this out.” Tyler patted me on the back as I sat next to him at the counter. I slowly took a bite of my pizza and replayed what had happened, and that familiar feeling of jealousy crept back into my stomach. 

“Hey, Tyler, can I tell you something but you promise to not judge and keep it a secret?”

Tyler nodded and held his pinkie out, “I promise! You can trust me.”

“I ended up getting really mad that last night but I feel like it was because I was jealous. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like I-”

“Have feelings for him?” Tyler finished my sentence.

“Yes, but I know I shouldn’t. He is my roommate and he obviously is very interested in hookups.” I rubbed my arm nervously.

“Sav it’s okay to be jealous.”

“Jealous? Jealous of what?” Josh asked as he waltzed into the kitchen, not wearing a shirt yet again. I quickly looked down and avoided eye contact.

“Of this other photographer that she has to work with,” Tyler lied for me. I was definitely going to have to repay him back for that one. 

“So, Sav, how did you sleep last night?” Josh asked. He was facing away from you because he was busy getting milk out of the fridge, but you knew he had that smug look on his face.

“How are your blue balls?” I snapped back. I got up and grabbed my plate and started to walk out of the kitchen, but Josh turned to look at me.

“How long did it take you to fall back asleep after seeing this naked?” He gestures to his body and I pretended to gag. 

“You’re disgusting, Josh. You know that?”

“And you’re possibly the worst roommate I’ve ever had! Who interrupts somebody like that?” Josh’s tone was very serious, and he was back to yelling at you.

I bit my lip to stop myself from getting too emotional, “Maybe next time you could be quieter while you’re busy clapping cheeks.” I was practically yelling.

“Can you guys stop this?” Tyler interrupted. “You both are standing here, screaming at each other, and it’s not going to help solve anything.”

“Whatever,” I mumbled. I turned around and stomped back to my room. Why did Josh have to be such a dick sometimes? Why did I have to be so jealous? Why couldn’t I be the one who he was kissing? 

I laid down on my bed and tears started to fall from my cheeks. I felt ashamed that I was letting my feelings for a boy affected me so much. I don’t know what it was about Josh, but I fell for him, hard, and it was impacting everything.

This is exactly why I didn’t want to form feelings for a roommate.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kae! C’mon!” Tyler shouted as Kae crossed the finish line in a hectic game of Mario Kart. I looked up from my computer just in time to see Shy Guy riding a sportbike with white wheels and a parachute being surrounded by confetti. 

“Tyler, you can’t get actually upset at me that I am better than you! You just need to practice more!” Kae set their controller down on Tyler’s lap and patted his head.

“I think you are the only person who can beat him though, Kae,” I chuckled. Tyler nodded at my comment but Kae just shrugged. 

“I still win! How is editing going?” They nodded towards my laptop that was resting on my thighs. I had a photo of a football player catching the ball in mid-air open in photoshop. 

“I am almost halfway done with the football photos from Friday’s game! I ended up taking almost 200 photos!”

“200? Jeez,” Kae sighed. 

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Josh waltzed inside carrying a bag of groceries. Josh looked over at the group of us sitting on the couch and waved. Tyler and Kae both waved back but I continued to be stubborn and ignore him. Josh continued on to the kitchen and then I finally raised my glance up from my laptop.

“Sav, how long are you going to continue this silent treatment game with him? It’s been a week since the fight” Tyler asked. I glared over at him. Just because it had been a week doesn’t mean I forgave Josh for being an absolute jerk to my face. 

“I’ll speak to him once he and stops making it a such a big deal every time he brings someone over.”

“What do you mean?” Kae asked.

I sighed, “I don’t know if it’s just my brain or if Josh is like purposely trying to make me jealous. He brought these girls over the past week and he would just start making out with them any time I walked past him. I don’t know.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him, but also if he was trying to make you jealous than wouldn’t that mean he likes you?” 

“Exactly, and I don’t want to get my hopes up anyway. It’s probably just my brain.” 

“But you can’t control how you feel, Sav. If it’s hurting you then it is hurting you.” Kae said softly. 

“Kae has a point. Maybe it would be better if you did try to talk to him? Even if he doesn’t necessarily apologize first.”

“Thank you guys for supporting me and you both have a valid point. Maybe I will try talking to him later today.” I wiped my nose that was starting to run. I hated getting emotional over a guy, especially when the guy happens to be my roommate. 

After the little pep talk from Kae and Tyler, I tried my hardest to focus on the rest of the photos that were lingering in my to-do folder. I really needed to get them done but anytime I would open up a new photo, my mind would instantly wander to Josh.

After an hour of not getting any productive work done, I decided that I was just going to go talk to Josh now. It was the one thing that would take a weight off my shoulders. Sometimes I really hated how much my brain overthought about simple things. 

“I think I am going to go talk to Josh now,” I announced as I shut my laptop with a bang. Kae and Tyler looked over at me and nodded.

“Good luck!” Kae shouted as I headed down the hall. I knocked on Josh’s door softly and nibbled on my fingernails while I waited for him to open it. After two minutes of waiting, I decided to knock one more time, a bit louder, to see if he would answer. 

I sighed as a few more minutes passed and Josh didn’t answer the door. I decided to just go for it and head in. I mean, I have already seen him naked so there isn’t much worse that could happen. 

I slowly opened his door which was fortunately unlocked. His room was dark and I could hear faint snoring coming from the bed. Of course, he was napping. I opened the door a little bit wider so not too much light leaked in, but enough so I could squeeze through. 

I could see Josh laying in his bed. He was shirtless and was cuddling the pillow. I stood there for a second, admiring how he looked as he slept. His mouth was open a little and his eyelashes fluttered softly. He must have been dreaming. 

I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach as I stood there watching my roommate sleep. This was definitely weird, so I decided to head out and just talk to him later. I walked towards the door but I ended up stubbing my toe on the corner of the desk that was located right next to the door.

“Ouch!” I whispered a little bit too loudly.

“Sav?” a groggy voice spoke behind me. My eyes widened as I realized that I woke Josh up. “What the fuck are you doing? Watching me sleep?” He started to scream.

I turned around quickly and shook my head, “No! I came in to talk to you and you weren’t answering so I decided to see if you were just ignoring me!”

“You really have a thing with invading privacy don’t you?” 

“I came in here to get an apology!” I shouted back. My breathing got heavy and fast-paced.

“An apology? For what?”

“An apology for being a complete dick to me!”

“A dick? Are you serious? I have nothing to apologize for.”

“You have loads to apologize for! How about trying to piss me off this week by being extra loud and having people over?”

Josh laughed and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at you. “I don’t understand why it is such a big deal to you when I have people over? Why do you get so fucking upset?” His tone was angry and sharp and made a lump in my throat form.

“Maybe it’s because I get jealous!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn’t mean to scream at him, but all the anger and frustration built up and exploded. Josh’s jaw dropped but closed again as he bit his lip. The silence lasted five seconds too long.

“Jealous? Why would you be jealous?” His voice softened and he took a step towards me. I stared up at him with fear in my eyes.

I opened up my mouth to speak and explain myself but I only ended up stuttering, “I..I don’t-”

Josh moved towards me, closing the space between us, and grabbed my chin. He pulled me in for a kiss and my eyes stayed open the entire time. He pulled away and I stood there, eyes still wide open, staring up at him. 

“You get jealous because you have feelings for me but you are too chicken to tell me?” he smirked. 

“I’m not chicken, I just am afraid of rejection,” I whispered, still in shock of what just happened. 

“What if I confessed that I did have people over to make you jealous?” He lifted his eyebrow as he looked down at me. Rage filled my veins.

“You’re horrible, you know that Joshua?” I crossed my arms and glared at the boy in front of me. He shrugs and gives me a smug smirk, and somehow that was the most attractive thing I had ever seen him do. 

“I had feelings for you too, I just am not good at communication.”

“Obviously,” I huff. “But seriously, Josh, what does this mean now? I don’t want to be your fuckbuddy. I don’t do hookups.”

Josh’s face instantly became serious and he reached over and grabbed my arm. “Sav, I don’t want to hook up with you? I want a relationship with you. I want so much more.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I know I give off mixed messages, but ever since I first met you I fell for you. Hard.”

“You fell for me?”

“Yes, Sav! You’re beautiful and funny, and kind and I just don’t know how to act around girls that I actually have feelings for and I’m sorry I almost fucked this all up.”

“Josh, I don’t really know what to say, but I want that with you too! It’s just all happening so quickly, and you’re my roommate.”

“I know, we don’t have to get into a serious relationship right now, but I do want to be exclusive. I just want to get to know you more. Take you out on dates. Fall in love.”

“Fall in love?”

“Yes, Sav, fall in love.”

I smiled to myself and looked up at Josh. His brown eyes drew me in even further and this time it was me to kiss him first. 

“So, will you go on a date with me?” Josh asked once I pulled away.

“Yes, Joshua, I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You actual piece of ass,” I mumbled to myself as the eyeliner I was trying to apply did not come out evenly. The right eye was perfect, the wing was the perfect length and flicked just the right amount. Every single time I tried to do the left eye and get it to match the right it would either end up too thick or at the wrong angle. I was about to just take it all off and not wear any eyeliner.

I was already stressed out about my first official date with Josh, and the frustration of the makeup was pushing me over the edge. I sucked in a deep breath and held it for ten seconds before letting it out slowly through my nose. I looked into my hazel eyes and as carefully as I could I tried to slowly attempt my left eye again.

“Yes,” I sighed in relief as it came out symmetrical to the other. It wasn’t perfect, but it was pretty dang close. I finished my eye makeup with a few swipes of mascara and finished with some highlighter and setting spray. 

My hair was straightened, which definitely meant it was a special occasion since I usually wore it natural, and a half up in a ponytail. I wore a white sweater tucked into a pair of dark wash girlfriend jeans and paired with my white Nikes. I finished it off with hoop earrings and a necklace that my Mom had given me. I looked casual but nice. Date casual, I guess?

I wanted to get a second opinion on my outfit but unfortunately for me, Kae was at work and the only person who was home right now was Tyler. I guess he was going to have to do. I waltzed over to his room and knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it pretty quicky and nodded as I stood in the doorframe.

“How do I look?” I asked. I spun in a tiny circle. 

“You look like you are ready to go on a date with my best friend!” he chucked. I shot him a glare. 

“C’mon, Ty! For real, is this nice enough?”

“Yes, Sav! You look great and I know Josh will love it. What are you guys doing anyway?” 

“He got us reservations at Benihana!”

Tyler clapped excitedly - I guess Kae was rubbing off on him - as he started to rant about how they make a train with the onions and smoke comes out of it. I was started to space off as I realized what I was doing. I was going on a date with my roommate.

“Hey, Tyler?” I interrupted him.

“Yeah?”

“Am I doing the right thing?”

“What do you mean?” Tyler backed up into his room and sat on the bed. He patted the seat next to him a few times, inviting me to join him.

“Like, I know how he is notorious for sleeping around and I just don’t want to be another girl to him. I don’t want to get hurt,” I admitted.

Tyler took in a deep breath, “Sav, I’m being a hundred percent honest right now but Josh really likes you. I haven’t seen him act the way about someone as he does to you in a long time. He has had serious girlfriends in the past who had screwed him over, which is why he is so hesitant about keeping a relationship, but the fact he wants to with you means that he is serious about it.”

“Really?” I smiled to myself.

“Yes, Sav! Plus it is almost as if you were made for him. Like, yes, you guys fight but also you both have the same sense of humor and complete each other? I don’t know how to describe it but Josh truly seems happier ever since you moved in.”

“Thank you, Tyler. This made me feel a lot better. I think I am going to go get a glass of water, do you want anything?” I asked but he shook his head. I thanked Tyler again for the little pep talk before heading out to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the tub of filtered water and started to pour myself a glass as the front door opened.

“Sav!” Josh announced as he locked the door behind him. “You look beautiful.”

I could feel my cheeks blush. “Thank you, Josh.” 

“I know I am running a little bit late but just give me fifteen minutes to get ready!” He rushed down the hall towards his room. I sighed again as the feeling of anxiety filled my stomach. Maybe I would feel better if I talked to Josh directly with how I was feeling, and how scared I was.

I headed into his room and sat on his bed while he was in the bathroom getting changed. I tugged on a few strings that were hanging off of my sweater sleeve until Josh opened up the bathroom door. He must have not been expecting me because he ended up jumping at the sight of me.

“Sav!” Josh placed his hand over his heart as he caught his breath. “You scared me.”

I giggled, “I’m sorry! I just came here to talk.”

“Talk?” He raised his eyebrow.

“I’m just nervous, and scared,” I admitted. The word scared came out in a whisper.

“Why?” Josh’s eyes softened and walked over to where I was sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his body. “What’s up?”

“I just am afraid,” I exhaled deeply. “I’m afraid that I am just going to be another hookup, and I shouldn’t be dating my roommate, and you don’t feel the same way I do about you.”

“Sav, Sav, shh, it’s okay.” Josh turned so that he was facing me. “I went through a really bad breakup and those hookups were just used as a coping mechanism, a bad one at that. I’ll admit that, but the day I first met you I knew there was something special about you. I know it sounds so fucking cheesy but I swear there was a spark.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do, Sav! You’re beautiful, and you have this laugh that can light up an entire room. You and I have this connection, and I don’t only want to be your boyfriend, but your best friend too.” 

“I just don’t want to get hurt.” It was scary admitting that, but I needed to be open.

“I won’t, Sav. I won’t hurt you. You mean so much to me, and I know I messed up with trying to make you jealous but I just want to make you happy.” 

“This means a lot, Josh. I want to make you happy too.”

Josh leaned in and planted me a soft kiss on my forehead. “I should hurry up so we aren’t late.”

I nodded in agreement, “I’m ready so I guess I’m just waiting for you, slowpoke,” I teased. I scrolled through Tumblr while Josh did finishing touches on his outfit. He was wearing a nice black button-up shirt with skinny jeans. Fancy casual, as I like to call it. His cologne wafted through the room as he sprayed it, filling my nose with the familiar scent. 

“Ready to go?” he questioned. I answered with a smile and grabbed my purse. Josh let me play my music in the car, so I tortured him with some Panic! I found it funny since he knew Brendon personally. 

The dinner was very nice. Josh and I were able to talk to each other without the interruption of anyone else and share different life stories. Laughs were laughed and smiles were smiled while the food was being prepared in front of us. It was delicious, and I wish I had more of the fried rice, it was to die for.

“Thank you for the dinner date, Josh,” I said as we hopped back into his car. 

“Of course, so we doing this?” Josh asked.

“Doing what?”

“Dating as roommates?”

“I guess so,” I said with a smile on my face.

*****

The End.


End file.
